The Truth
by Baby Fire Wolf
Summary: Just read it! I am to freakin tired to write a good summary! sry it is 3 in the morning!
1. Flash Back

Chapter 1

_Flash back_

_"Sesshomaru dont!" said a little boy. "NOOOO!!!!" he cryed, as he heard a womans scream! "Mommy," said two young grils about three years old........ "Moma, dont go," said one of the little girls. After a couple of minute just standing there in shock Rena and Kikiru started to walk up to there mom, but before they got there, "Rena, Kikiru, lets go!" the little boy said in an angrey tone. Tears ran down his face. "Inuyasha?" said Rena........... "Yeah?" he said back after a minutes pause. "Why are we leaving?" She said as they were walking. " Yeah, and why did Sesshomaru heart mom?" Kikiru butted in. "Where is he?" said Rena, in a misterious, woundering tone.... "Inuyasha?" said the twins at the same time. "Just follow me" he said, with tears running down his face but didn't let the twins see. He started running, faster and faster, he didnt knowtis that he was running so fast cause of his anger tell he herd. "Wait!!!" Yelled Kikiru. "Why?" he said. Slowing down and realising how fast he was going. "It is Rena," Kikiru said nervesly. Rena was sitting on a rock crying and wouldent move. Inuyasha came running back and when he stoped he looked at Rena. "Come on," he said...... He sighed, "Ok listen, I cant take care of you both so I am going to give you to a village that is willing to take you in." There was a slit pause tell Rena broke it. Rena sarted crying more and Kikiru started to run. She started crying as she ran. Inuyasha ran after her for a while then finally grabbed her. "Let me go!!!" Kikiru yelled. "You told Sesshomaru to hert mommy so you would be able to drop us off some where!!" "No!" he yelled back. There was another slite pause. "Why would you thinck that?" _

_He said shocked. "You dont want us any more!" She yelled at him crying. "Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled and grabed her and look at her and started to shack her. "Rena is left alone we have to get her........ he sighed and you to safty." She stoped struggleing and ran to him and started crying harder than ever. Inuyasha grabed her and ran for Rena. When he got there Rena had cryed her self to sleep. He put Kikiru down and grabed Rena and started walking. Kikiru walked right beside him. _

_The next morning Rena woke up on the ground next to Kikiru who was still asleep. She sat up and looked around. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and said "what?" kind of scared. "Ohh." "I thought you left." " We have to go soon." He said. "Ok" she said happy. Kikiru woke up when Rena was picking flowers. "Lets go." He said and Rena stood up and ran to him. Kikiru got up slowly and walked up to him. She knew it was the day she would leave her brother._

_They walked for two hours with Kikiru and Rena singing a song there mom sang to them. Inuyasha finaly said to be quiet and the did. "Hey see that village?" said inuyasha. "Yeah" said Rena. "You are going to stay there." Inuyasha said calmly. "But i want to stay with you." said Rena. "So do i!" said Kikiru madly. "I cant take care of you both it would be to dangerus." "We will be good" said Rena."You cant" he said. "I want you to put thoughs bandanas on to cover you ears, and tuck your tail in." "They have to think you are human." Said inuyasha. "I want you to go and say that your family was slotered and you want to live with them if they dont except you then run back." Rena and kikiru started to cry. There were now good byes. They walked up slowly and told the villagers. They execeped them and took them in. They looked back to see there brother but he was gone. Inuyasha walked away with his back to the vilage and hoped they would come looking but then he didnt want them too so he tryed to forget._

Rena and Kikiru jump up out of bed and looked at echother. "Same dream?" "Yep. said Kikiru." "That was so long ago." "Over 50 years and i still look like i am a kid i mean i look like i am almost a teenager." said Kikiru complaning. Rena just roled her eyes. "I miss him" said Rena. "Do you think he is still alive?" "Yeah" said Rena. "Go to sleep befor the catch us." said Kikiru. "Damn i forgot, yeah what ever" said Rena in a non beliving vioce. "Night," said Kikiru. "Night" said Rena.


	2. The Village

Sorry i havent updated lately i have been very bisy, well here it is.

Chapter 2

The Village

Kikirou woke up with an odd feeling in her stomac. It was wierd kind of like you can feel

a presence but opposite. I was like something was missing. Sure enough Rena was. She sighed

and muttered "damn it were did she go now?" She got up so fast she almosty fell down again.

She walked down the hill looking at all the houses and how every one was asleep. She saw a

house with a teenage boy in his room and was asleep next two his sister. She thought of how

Inu-Yasha did that when she was little. With out nowing she had tears runing down her check,

she quickly wiped it off and started forward. She didnt want to yell and wake up the villagers and

get in trouble buy her "Parents." So she walked as casule as posible. She keeped her eye open

though. She was thinking of where she Rena could be when she heard hoof prints, alot of them.

She started to run then she thought of were Rena was. She stoped and looked, she couldent see

her so she ran to a tree and jumped in it to the highest branch. She looked around and she

heard screams. There was a masacure she jumped out and called for Rena but there was no

answer. She ran toward the village and found out that there were demons attacking as she ran

forward she saw the boy and his sister. He was standing with a sword and his sister behind him.

She was scared,really scared, the little girl was crying. Kikirou told them to run for it but he didnt

move. She pushed him aside and her bandana fell off and her hair swoped off of her forhead.

"Your your a demon!" He stuttered. "Run!" She told him and this time he did.

"RENAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled again. "Damn it Rena where are you?!" She muttered

and started to fight off the demons when one attacked her from behind. She skided into a house.

She got up rubbing her head. As she got up she ran out again. When she got out of the house

she saw Rena."HEY!" "Where have you been?" Kikirou said to her while they were both fighting.

"Up at the falls." Rena replyed. "I heard screams and ran down here, ufff!" "OWWW!!!" "Your

gunna get it mister!!" Rena yelled. Kikirou let out a small chuckle but ended up on the ground

rubbing her head, a demon through a beam of somekind at her head. She jumped up and started

fighting again. "There are too many of them!" Kikirou yelled. "No theres not even enough!" yelled

Rena. A split second later Rena was laying on her side with her head bleading and a knife in her

shoulder. Kikirou looked at her for a second and ended up un concios with her but with a sword

in her leg. The same demon knocked them out. With some tipe of wip.

Rena woke up 3 days later by the riverbank. She struggled to get up. When she sat up

strate she noticed her shoulder and tryed to bandaged it. She started rubbing her head again

and she felt dry blood. "Damn!" As she said that she hit her head on the tree.

"OOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"She yelled. Where is Kikirou she thought. Rena looked around

helplessly. Kikirou was on the otherside of the bank. She got up and walked a few pases and

passed out on the gravle of blood loss.

P.S. sorry i have short chapters


End file.
